


Teh Bok off Revulayshuns

by CryingKilljoy



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryingKilljoy/pseuds/CryingKilljoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. joesus brakes for seels

**A/N: I HATE MYSELF FOR WRITING THIS BUT HERE WE GO**

~~~~~

yes

u hav herd correctli

joesus was holdign a scrole adn their wer sevin seels

as the tittel sez joesus broak for of thme

teh for hoarsmen (who wer just emo vamprs in eylinner) emurgged frum hell

"oh no" joesus ohno'd

"woohoo its teh apolacypse" gerad aka deth anowneced

he wus rydign a hoars liek i ryde mieky way (the vergyn mikey in tihs storey) but it wus pael liek himm

"r u a vmpir" speech joesus

"i am deeth and theez r my frens" geerord talled joesus nd poonted to pesteelance (fronk oreo bc hees' a smol bug) FAMin (peet wentszs bc he iss fam) and worr (rin roos bc he sleighs0)

"das ratchet" joesus speeknd

"were heer to killium" frnk worned

"ur a worm" joesus laffed

"fiegt me" fronk replaiyied

"ok"

and tht is how teh acockalips strated

~~~~~

**A/N: I don't think you understand how time consuming writing a crack fic is like this is only ~145 words but you have to misspell everything omg**

**kudos and comment and stuff share with your bible thumping squad spread the word of joesus trueman**

**~Dakota**


	2. vissuns of joesus trueman

jon wallker of petmoose was aweak in bed but he culdnt get layed so he wus bi himsolf

he wass a sad men

sardinely a vizzun of joesus trueman poopd inot hiz hed

"ur a bitch" joesus sporked

jon sat oop "let me rite dat doun" he gut a gaypar and pancall jk thay deenceen't hav popper thay has papiiirust (knot frum undertail he can suck my ass)

"y"

"it is a sine of beebo are lored" jonnnnn

"o ok iem joesus" trueman sawd

"hai joesus eem jon" jon grimmed

joesus smillod "lisston 2 my mixtaep it wil born u"

"i don wont 2 go 2 hell" jon denced

"if u dunt steop the emos u will go 2 hail" juices threeteenod

jons i-lidss rinkilled liek a turtal "wich emoose"

"the appanklisp hoarsmamas" joesus liekd his lups

jons mowth formd an "o" liek a buttwhol "o das bed eyelinner is gey"

"i am gey" joesus cownturred

jon siggggh "me 2"

joesus wonked "thnks u can goo 2 sleepe"

"k thnkes joesus" jon wont beck 2 beed

"bi urself" joesus laffed

he was savige

~~~~~


	3. soles of marturs

teh fifh seel sed "undr theh altur" end toh soles of myrturs who liek'd teh "wurd of gud aka beebo" adn thay cryyed owt 4 vingence

then

oh yies

thay wur geevyn wite robs (knot blakck robs bc ppl wuld bee raysist towurds thum thoze diddy dangn wite ppl i h8 them sumt9mes lest beee fonkgnk reel)

"towld 2 restt" spek

thay rest thuse muortyrs did

thay gott tried of bingen watchign orung is teh noo bluckk on neetflux adnnd thay war saddn liek me aftre cryan rosse lift punric *at sign)*6 the danscoosh

butt

thu muolobtym of there bruthrs wastn't dun (joshhhh fingr claup shugh liek in a moiv thraetre)

thye cri

i cri 22 (eya dun tknow abut teylour swoft sry i talk bit numbrarse)

thay got t la-z boi

fattt

thay cri agein

mee 2

thne theyre brothels got murdtyrued

thay happ

fisth seel

broak (liek me i hav 2 squid unfref my bud)

stey woek

~~~~~

**A/N: I really don't know how I'm doing this, considering I'm only reading the brief outline of the Book of Revelation on Wikipedia. I made a 140 word chapter out of one sentence olay**

**~Da[n]k[meme]ota**


	4. its liek cafliornia in the bibbel wit nuetral dissanksters

than teh sicksth seel wuz wakk

thoss pezzants sed teh sunn waus liek a blkeck sacltho of hare nd teh moooon wus liek b,lud [on the dankfleur\\] bc it wuas read liek gurdtrasd wuay's sacccloht of hare

haha

compraison

than sum othre shitt huppeaned

boom boom boom

sturrs off teh hevvens faul fr8m thehh ski

thuss bibble botchse ayy the worlldsl rowled oop liek a "sccrolel"""

y a scroelag

y knot a holelgl

joesus ees gay anyw7Y

haeh

me samme

teh mounnntains and isslunds moovied o6 of plaise (i dingt no how,,, 2 spull island in fursta gr9de or i mite huv i think i dud)

scurry sht

than teh erthlings retreeedted 2 a caive 2 cri 4 hoesus 4 smuash thum wit rocks

bc joesus ees a lamm

apprentaslyt

evun tho patrokc sstumpph yed in ooma th4rmun that lambbem is wurth 2 lyons but heer he ees

wowowo (doggeeedg meem0(

thees wuas a evuntfill chpretre


	5. 4hed stamps

so pparentyl

thus es teh intrelood accrdoging 2 winkepoundia

it aslo seys their r 144000 tribbs of isrela

r8 then

thay liek godd aka beebo urine

so thay wentz 2 tha beebs wit tehre 4hods

i hav a bug fordead

jest liek brundonsh

thes is y he is mai muthre

nd atheenaa

i wus borne ot of his head

**_his 4hed_ **

haha

its almuts liek teh mikl fic wit al theez refronces

buthtabs

towwils

neelign

k so aynwaye

there 4hedz war stemp'd

woohoo (knot liek the sims wen thye do teh do das nesty liek mis jacksno nd beebs bottie shrts in thta 1 pictyur)

thay wer know survents of beeb (wow thte sownds liek a culte)

freekie

then teh peeps comee owt of teh gr8 tribbulayshun (whatevs dat meens) nd there robbes wur mayde wite wit teh blud off teh lam (aka joesus)

dat maykes no sence

how is blud wite **_(blubluds, arying on a chennel sumwhur)_**

guddam wite ppl tryna wite wassh evrytign

mai frens gut made at me bc i am wite 2

baesicklie

nd the pezzents pot paulm brenchse in theyre hanndds idk y

fukn

~~~~untrelood finoushed~~~


End file.
